A Kryptonian and A Human
by AddictedtoShipping
Summary: Oneshot. Yaoi TimxConner RedRobinxSuperboy


"Hey babe, I have a little surprise for you on Wednesday" Tim said pressing his lips onto his boyfriend's cheek gently "Because you deserve the best for your special day" Tim added before snaking his arms around Connor's waist.

"Why Wednesday? It's such a weird day to have surprise's on" Connor stated already beginning to flush at the contact on his cheek; he looked down to his feet with a shy smile forming on his face "My special day? What'd you mean my special day?" Connor asked moulding himself into Tim's body.

Tim could feel a grin spreading across his cheeks at his Kryptonian lover "You really don't know what special day is happening for you on Wednesday?" Tim asked beginning to rub small circles into Connor's waist.

Connor took a few moments to try and think of what it could be "Uhm is it anything to do with the Justice League and the new members?" Connor asked melting into the other boys soothing touches on his waist.

Tim chuckled "Not in the slightest, it isn't about the Justice League at all" Tim said leaning in and pressing his lips against Connor's neck, kissing delicately. He then pulled out and leaned across to his ear "It's all about you" Tim whispered in a gentle tone.

Connor rose an eyebrow at Tim "Well if it isn't about the Justice League then wh-" Connor's sentence was cut short as a pair of lips began to kiss the sensitive flesh on his neck, he moaned gently then opened his mouth in attempts to continue talking "I really h-ha-ve n-no clue" Connor stammered, as his cheeks practically began to glow in embarrassment.

Tim's lips formed into a frown "Connor, on Wednesday it's your birthday..." Tim said in an comforting tone hoping that the boy hadn't truly forgotten his own birthday "You did remember that? Right Kon?" Tim asked reaching up and pressing his hand onto the Kryptonian clone's cheek, rubbing it gently.

Connor took a moment to have a double take, sometimes he really wondered just how much of an idiot he was "Oh...yeah, I guess it is" Conner said in a soft tone, looking down to the floor. "Of course I remembered it, i mean who forgets their own birthday?" Connor said sighing sadly; he then snuggled into his cheek into Tim's touch.

Tim continued to frown as Connor looked somewhat sad about his birthday arriving "Aren't you exited?" Tim asked rubbing his thumb against his cheek in a way which he assumed felt pleasurable for him "You seem upset about this" Tim said continuing to rub his boyfriend's cheek whilst looking across at him with direct eye contact.

Connor looked into those beautiful midnight blue eyes and gave Tim a small smile "I'm not sad, I just guess I didn't expect it to be so soon" Connor said gently, almost purring at the extremely comforting strokes on his cheek, he somewhat understood how animals must feel.

Tim frowned knowing what he meant by "soon" It'd been a year since the death of Ma, Connor's grandmother. It made him feel saddened at the thought of losing someone as close as the two of them, Ma taught Connor how to bake, how to behave normally and most importantly how to love. "Connor...I...I'm sorry, I forgot" Tim said leaning in and kissing his forehead softly.

Connor nodded gently "It's okay, I know Ma's in a better place now," Connor said feeling a sudden warmth inside of him as Tim kissed his forehead "She taught me that when you die...you don't feel bad that you can't be with the ones you love, you feel glad that they've moved on and are having a nice time" Connor stated smiling at Tim.

Tim leaned over and began to kiss all over Connor's face "I don't deserve you, you know that right...you're downright perfect, I'm just lucky I was able to win you over" Tim said lifting his boyfriend into the air, smiling as he held on to him. He leaned in and kissed Connor's lips hungrily, trying to kiss the hurt that he was feeling at the mention of Ma.

Connor giggled as Tim placed the most ticklish kisses ever on his face "I'm nowhere near perfect, I'm only a genetically enhanced clone...You didn't even have to compete to win me over" Connor said squeaking as Tim lifted him into the air, he wrapped his legs around Tim's waist and blushed as his lips were bombarded by Tim's.

Tim continued to kiss his lips smirking as Connor let out a small gasp; he used the opportunity to shove his tongue inside Connor's mouth and begin to slide it across his tongue. He pulled out and smiled lightly "I don't care what you are...you're my Connor...my Kon...Mine." Tim said possessively tightening his grip on Connor's waist as he slammed their lips back together.

Connor felt his blush growing stronger "Of course I'm yours Tim, who else who I be with?" Connor asked naively, moaning slightly as Tim tightened the grip on his waist and returning their lips together. Connor reached up and wrapped his arms around Tim's neck, breaking their kiss and kissing Tim's nose quickly.

Tim chuckled as he felt Connor break the kiss and press his lips on his nose "Okay, okay...I can tell when I've gone too far with you" Tim said pressing his lips on Connor's cheek quickly. "And just so we're clear...you will never, ever. Be with anyone else" Tim said sternly using his Batman ordering tone, before kissing his other cheek to make sure he knew Tim wasn't upset with him.

Connor smiled as Tim understood why he stopped; Ma always told him that you were to only do things beyond kissing with someone who was your spouse. He nodded obeying Tim's rule as well "I promise!" Connor said quickly thinking that he'd upset Tim, but he was assured he was fine as he kissed his cheek.

Tim smiled as he walked through to their joint bedroom, he opened the door and walked inside placing Connor on the bed "C'mon, let's get some sleep" Tim said smiling at the thought of holding Connor for another night, he'd been taking a lot of night's off of patrol to spend time with his lover.

Connor moaned lightly as he was placed on the bed "Fine, but can we watch some cartoons before we fall asleep" Connor asked in a hushed tone, hoping that he wouldn't be laughed at like some silly child. He liked living with Tim, ever since the Teen Titans had disbanded Tim had recommended Connor to live with him...and then they started dating and it was a lot more fun for both of them.

Tim smiled as he removed his clothing, leaving him in nothing but a pair of tight boxer briefs...as tempting as Connor was he was somehow able to resist the many urges he'd had during the long nights beside him "Of course we can watch some cartoon's...whatever you want babe." Tim said switching the lights off and climbing into bed with him "Goodnight my Superboy"

Connor yawned as he felt himself begin to slip in a state of dormancy "Goodnight my Robin"


End file.
